


tumbleweeds are annoying

by jonaley5



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Connor and Jack are briefly mentioned, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Hostage Situations, Implied Relationships, M/M, Memory Loss, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Ending, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, idk its sad for me, its not exactly fluff, they're just talking but its implied that they like each other but they don't know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonaley5/pseuds/jonaley5
Summary: The bandits ambush the town during their meeting.In the wrong time and in the wrong place, Karl just so happens to be thechosen one. And when he sayschosen onehe meant taken hostage.Tales from the SMP: The Wild West
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	tumbleweeds are annoying

**Author's Note:**

> complete canon divergence because i did not like how easily they made it transition from night to day.
> 
> tagged major character death bc we all know mason died and i dont want anyone to be alarmed why i tagged it like that
> 
> karlnap enjoyers my beloved.  
> i offer yall a snack for ur journey
> 
> i wrote this on my phone last night and quickly made revisions. didnt beta read it. im also not familiar with any cowboy stuff so if it sounds vague as hell i apologize in advance, the accents too i may or may not have gotten them wrong. the ending is abrupt im sorry it sounds like that
> 
> anyways have fun reading <3

The tumbleweed is starting to get on his nerves.

The sound of it itches his ears and it is just as annoying when he remembers the fact that he was tied in tight ropes with tight knots that pricks his bruising skin.

It was the dead of the night.

Their camp was ambushed and of course he'd be the only one to get captured by filthy hands of dust and the smell of the sun. 

The things this world does to him, he rolls his eyes. 

"We go back and demand for ransom!" Jack offered, snapping his fingers.

Connor laughed, raising his glass, "Then we make it count?"

Their mugs filled to the brim of moonshine, now emptied and threw sparingly along the rest of their belongings — not like they had much to own anyway — Karl watches them celebrate until they tire themselves while the sky offers them no light and pretty things to uplift his spirit, except for Mason's questionable side glances throughout the evening.

"So what are you in for, pretty boy?"

Karl awakes to the sound of rocks and pebbles, the night breeze starting to make him curl on himself despite the aching of maddening muscles.

He doesn't speak. 

_Not yet._

Karl lets his ears hear more than it should; crickets, wind, dying cracks of fire, the awful snores of the sleeping bandits— "I asked you a question."

Karl snaps, jolting awake. A shadow cast on him when he realized it was none other than the man ogling him, Mason.

"You didn't ask me anything," the brunet chimes, voice hoarse but making do of what he can manage.

Mason narrows his eyes, "Why are you in this town?" he questions once more.

Karl laughs weakly, a small burst of pride bubbling its way in him when Mason falters for such a pathetic response despite being taken hostage by a bunch of runaway bandits in the middle of the night. Mason's expectations were low but holy cow this guy somehow managed to surprise him.

"I'm here for no one," Karl speaks.

Mason looks up, boring holes into his skull, "Oh, really? How do I know you're not here like one of us? Y'could be in for anything — an inside spy, mayhaps?"

"My goals are far beyond what you can comprehend. You wouldn't get it if I tried explaining it to you."

Mason hums. 

Karl settles, letting himself breathe when the bandit sat next to him. None of them dared to converse, just Karl adjusting himself in a comfortable sleeping position, not that any position is different from before while rocks continued to protrude through his shirt. It clearly isn't comfortable, he supposes this is the treatment he gets for being caught.

Mason notices this. He reaches for his bag and spends a few minutes digging before pulling out a green blanket. Karl leans over — faded, worn out, with the fabric ruffling at the edges while the white pattern stays just as pretty — its _dull_ , but it stays intact, it does the job.

" _Up_ ," Mason commands, Karl follows. A few moments later, Mason pats his back, "Now lay back down, honey."

Karl falls back as dust flies everywhere and he holds his breath. Mason chuckles, "Be careful of that poncho, sweetheart — that belongs to my brother."

The brunet mutters his appreciation before staring at Mason, "Do enlighten me."

The bandit stays silent, hesitant and reluctant. His eyes linger on the other two bandits sleeping in their own side. Mason sighs. "Well... A'ight, where do I begin?" he takes his hat off as he starts, "He ain't really my brother. More of a friend, I'd say— my best friend, may be the word here. We used to go wild on adventures and such... Being free, bein' young as teenagers would. He'd have this kind of dream where we live happily, together, y'know... That we could be as free as we want to be and stay like one big happy family. We've always been on the run until one night he disappeared."

Mason shakily breathes in. Karl has the urge to reach out but he stops himself.

"Remind me why I am telling you this?" 

"I am a stranger with no common goal as you do but it doesn't matter as you guys plan to kill the whole town in the end. Does that answer your question?"

Mason flashes him a grin, resting the hat back on his head, "Well, aren't you a smart mouth?"

"That's what your mom said to me last night."

" _Really funny_."

Karl lets himself giggle, fixing his posture as he turns to face the bandit. Mason blinks at him and Karl smiles softly (reminiscing). 

The brunet's eyes stay on the other's midnight eyes. The light that shines in them is dull, a tell-tale of something when Karl first notices when he realizes its not _him_. Mason's eyes flickered downward on the brunet's face, that expression so familiar that Karl giggles at the simple action. The bandit coughs, pulling his hat further down in embarrassment to hide his flushing cheeks and looks away.

"For someone who knows they're gonna die later, you look awfully beautiful with those pretty eyes."

"I try my best," Karl winks, Mason buries his smile in his bandana.

"Why are you being so friendly to me, anyways?" Karl asks. Mason abruptly pauses. It takes a moment or two until he moves again, leaning on the boulder large enough to rest on. His eyes are to the sky. Karl follows his line of sight and sees nothing but a bitter night.

"I don't know," Mason forlornly trails off but as he turns to look at Karl in the eyes, something else tells a completely different story, "gut feeling..."

The next morning the town fills with laughter and cheers; blissful ignorance in celebration for the dead bandits.

Mason is dead. 

Karl doesn't remember; tumbleweed continues rolling.


End file.
